


Artoria’s Appetite

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Counter Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Artoria is hungry for some pussy after a day’s work
Relationships: Florence Nightingale | Berserker/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Lancer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Artoria’s Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMC_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMC_07/gifts).



She just turned off her car as she picks up her suitcase and straightens out her suit. It’s becoming tighter and tighter every time it goes in the washer. She takes the elevator to the 5th floor of their 8 story apartment. She had more than enough money to afford a proper house considering her wife was a doctor and she was a Police Captain she found apartments to be quite homey.

She grew up in one so it makes sense in this case. Florence didn’t seem to mind either she rather liked the nice small confines they lived in. Artoria took out the keys and unlocked the door. And as always she was greeted with the pleasant smell of dinner.

Florence was a good doctor and s skilled cook something Artoria appreciated very much.

“I’m home.” She was relived to say those words after work

“Mhm.” Her wife hummed to acknowledge her. She was in the kitchen cooking salmon wearing a bright red kimono she got when they went to Japan together to meet her twin sister. They created many wonderful memories there and not just in bed. 

Nightingale’s back was facing her husband a prime target for a back hug which she loved receiving. As expected Artoria wrapped her strong arms around her waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck. She took in the sweet scent of her rosy pink hair. 

“Dinner smells good,” Florence scoffs not unamused.

“You saying my cooking smells unpleasant?” 

“Of course your cooking smells delicious too but you...you’re something else and I like that.” Satisfied with the answer she raises a single hand with her wedding band on it to caress her husband’s cheek affectionately. 

“Did you hurt yourself today?” She questioned with her doctor voice.

“No, ma’am.” 

“And you’ve made sure to wash your hands after handling your weapons and such?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Florence hums approvingly.

Artoria keeps her arms wrapped around Florence not wanting to let go but she also makes sure to keep her hands out of the way so she can cook.

As time goes on Artoria considers eating something else. She has a vast appetite and will eat almost anything but she wanted something in particular. Her slender fingers snakes their way into the cleavage of the kimono, her lips curled into a smile when she feels no bra.

Florence does nothing, allowing her husband to continue further down. Artoria slides her hands down loosening the red kimono until she reaches what she’s looking for. She’s even more delighted to find to panties. It’s as if Florence was anticipating this to happen, like she wanted this to happen. 

She started off with rubbing small circles on her hardening clit and then kissing and gently biting her neck . Nightingale let out a contempt sigh, Artoria always started off gentle that would force her to urge her on. She could feel herself get wet evident by the trial of liquid dripping down her thigh. She knew Artoria knew too as she now started playing with her folds. 

Nightingale moaned quietly remembering to turn off the stove so their dinner doesn’t get burned. By the time Artoria stuck two fingers inside her she pushed her body back into her. Artoria was pleased to have her wife lean back against her as she fingerbangs her.

Her sweet cries echo in their kitchen and throughout the apartment room. The sound of wet flesh slapping against dry palms was a huge turn of for her as her dick was rock solid by now.

“Artoria, don’t you dare stop.” But Artoria did the polar opposite and drawer her fingers out soaked in her juices. Nightingale growls and was about to punch Artoria’s dick that’s been poking her ass for the past 5 minutes until she was dragged back end hoisted onto the island counter. Artoria drops to her knees and disappears into the red kimono.

Nightingale seeks out her husband’s head pushing her face against her needy pussy lips. Jolts of electricity zap though her when the strong pink tongue replaces where her fingers just were. She made loud slurping sounds around her clit that sent jiggles through her.

Thank god she has better table manners even for a gluttony but in this case she doesn’t mind. Artoria used every proven tactic in her book to get her wife to give her sweet secret ingredient and it was working. She felt a pair of thighs clamp on her head followed by violent shakes and vibrations topped off with a loud muffle cry of ecstasy.

Soon after warm and slick liquid poured into her mouth. She hums happily due to the taste. From above Nightingale is still flustered and shaking. Only Artoria knew how to make her shake like that whenever she had an orgasm. Her husband re-emerged from her kimono with a proud grin on her face to which she shot back a smirk even in her flustered state.

When she noticed Artoria backing away she hastily yanked her forward by her black tie. She felt the throbbing bulge pushed up against her still aching cunt. Artoria knew her wife well and had known she would want this. 

*chuckle* “So eager already.” 

Nightingale shot a sharp glare at her. Artoria lets out a softer chuckle before taking off her dark blue dress uniform and tossing it into the living room leaving her in her white dress shirt and tie.

She dropped her pants low enough so her cock was free. The head slapped against the swollen lips causing both of them to hiss out at the contact. Artoria’s teasingly rubbed the head of dick against the slick folds while taking a moment to take in her wife’s beauty. Her red eyes were the most defining part about her face and they were so warm and so vibrant compared to her icy pale gold ones.

Nightingale places a warm hand on Artoria’s cold cheek encouraging her to put it in. And she does just that. Nightingale’s eyes flutter shut trying to adjust to her size. Artoria’s breath hitches at how tight it is but unlike her dress uniform she likes the tightness.

Their tongues play with each other while Artoria continues to drive herself into her wife, her pace quickening the closer she feels to climax. Artoria gently massages Nightingale’s thighs, so soft and creamy she loves it when they wrap around her. 

“Nngh...so tight...” 

Nightingale responded to this by clenching down making it almost impossible for Artoria to pull out even 1 inch.

Artoria takes her wife’s clenching as a challenge and yanks herself back before slamming into her hard enough to push her a few centimeters back into the island counter. She lets out surprised gasps not expecting the sudden change but nonetheless she likes it a lot. 

Getting bored of this position Arotira sets her wife down and turns her around so she can bend her over the counter. She grabs a nice handful of her pale ass before spitting on her dick to give it extra lubricant. If she had real lube she would use it but it’s too far from where they are anyway. 

Nightingale looks back and shakes her ass to entice the hungry policewoman. She takes the bait and resumes her relentless fucking. She can feel Artoria’s body weight fall upon her. She could feel the soft and pursed lips of her lover applying soft pecks on her nape.

“Fl-Florence baby...” it was a delightful surprise, Artoria never really called her any nicknames except for love. 

“I can’t...” the struggle in her voice was easy to hear from the gasps in between each of her words. 

“Inside. Inside honey.” It was the only thing that was needed to be. Artoria, now with renewed vigor chased after her climax while simultaneously trying to get Nightingale to her second one of the night. She accomplishes both tasks when her and Nightingale interlock their fingers and cum at the same time. 

Nightingale juices coat her cock while her cum spurts and paints the insides of her wife white. They both sigh satisfied. They bask in each other’s warm and sweaty bodies before pulling away to clean themselves in the shower where Artoria has her way with Nightingale again.

They do eventually have dinner and go to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms fully naked.

**_THE END._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
